bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bionicel
Właściwa dyskusja Leskovikk-Zapoznaj się proszę z Regulaminem na stronie głównej który mówi ze swoje opowieści umieszczamy na swojej stronie użytkownika, na PFFB lub Custom Bionicles. Toa Akumo- Hejka! Kośka - Kan lorh. Leskovikk-też witam ;-) Birox- ja również :) Leskovikk-Birox proszę rób entery bo tak wchodzisz na moje zdania ;-) Birox- OK! :)(: Bionicel :) Fajnie się do Was przyłączyć! Onua Nuva Mistica-Witaj! Onua Nuva Mistica-Witaj na Encyklopedii Bionicle Onua Nuva Mistica-Zapraszam na forum. Leskovikk- które? Na forum na EB tam gdzie jest np.O Bioniclach i Wiki Leskovikk- a no właśnie zajrzyjcie tam i odpowiedzcie. Leskovikk-cieszy mnie to że wykorzystujesz moje pomysły ponieważ od tego są opowieści aby z nich korzystać. Bionicel Chyba jednak wykorzystam to trochę inaczej. Przeczytaj sobie moją historię. Twoja jest super. Ile ją pisałeś? Leskovikk-dzięki. Ile pisałem hmm, niech pomyślę. 2 godziny? Jakoś tak. I podpowiem ci coś. Weź dokładnie skopiuj tą tabelkę. OK? Bionicel Jaką tabelkę? Leskovikk-tą z jeżeli chcecie mogę was umieścić w moich opowieściach. Już poprawiona. Onua Nuva Mistica- Bioniclel?Podał byś swoje GG?Moje to 5213932 Bionicel Dlacyego wszyscy sobie mylą mój nick?. Nie mam numeru GG. Kośka - Bioniciel, dlaczego mnie obrażasz, dodając mnie do "tych okropnych i paskudnych wrogów twojej postaci"??? Czy to moja wina, że łamiesz zasady Bio-Masters??? Piraka Fusion - oooo Leskovikk !! Miło cię widzieć!! Jak tam wakacje???? P.S. Wrzuć coś na bloga bo nie mamy czego komentować .... T9-tech-Ej sprzedałbyś ten bryloczek z igniką Nie. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 15:07, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) a co znaczy że Gresh płynie do ciebie zza Wielkiej Wody, z odległego miasta Chicago??-Tyzoon 16:24, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Ze zamówił Gresh z Ameryki i jest w drodze-Muraga7 16:37, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Nabór do historii Leskovikk-ok zapisuję się. Moja postać jest na mojej stronie użytkownika. ;-) Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Blokada na Custom Bionicles PL Czy możesz już normalnie pisać na pl.custombionicle czy nadal jesteś zablokowany? -- Nef (talk) 12:37, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Bionicel Od dawna nie jestem zablokowany. A czy myślałeś o tym, że jak Kośka odejdzie z CustomBionicles, to zabierze WSZYSTKO, co zrobiła? Przychamuj się trochę Nef. : Dziękuję za info o blokadzie. : Co do zabierania - cokolwiek nie napiszesz na wiki, staje się dostępne dla wszystkich. Przeczytaj licencję, na jakiej udostępniasz swoje edycje. W najkrótszej możliwej wersji jest wyświetlana pod każdym okienkiem edycji. Nie możesz tego zabrać. Nie możesz skasować. (To znaczy oczywiście możesz. Ale każdy ma prawo to "odkasować".) : I to dotyczy każdego, Ciebie, mnie, Kośki. Więc jak Kośka odejdzie z pl.custombionicle, to nic ze sobą nie zabierze. Szkoda by było, bo jaka jest, taka jest, ale pisze fajnie. Ale to nie jest tak, że od czyjegoś odejścia wiki znika. Nie znika. Jedna z zalet wiki. -- Nef (talk) 14:19, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Bionicel A szablony? : Szablony też. : Technicznie - i prawnie, jeśli mówimy o prawie do "zabierania" - nie ma różnicy między stroną AlaMaKota, Użytkownik:AlaMaKota czy Szablon:AlaMaKota. Zwyczajowo się przyjęło, że szablony się wrzuca do Szablon:, a o sobie się pisze na stronie Użytkownik:. Ale to taki zwyczaj. Są wiki, na których użytkownicy pododawali nowe przestrzenie nazw. Na WoW jest na przykład Serwer: i Gildia:. Wszystko na wiki to są strony wiki, wszystkie edycje są robione na tej samej licencji. -- Nef (talk) 15:57, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Przeoczyłeś coś, Nef. Nie zabiera TREŚCI WIKI. Ale to, co sam zrobił może. Kto mi zabroni, np. wcześniej usunąć swoją stronę użytkownika? Nikt. A dlaczego? Bo to moja strona użytkownika. Tak samo i tu. Poza tym, Nef, w przypadku Wiki tego rodzaju, co Bio-Masters, to oczywiście nie jest tak, jak napisałeś. Bo jeśli ktoś chce, to oczywiści może napisać, że "chce żeby usunąć strony taką, taką i taką" (oczywiście jego autorstwa). Bo tak na prawdę to są jego strony. A więc jeśli ja zrobiłam tam praktycznie wszystko, to... No, praktycznie wszystko wiadomo co... Oczywiście to nie oznacza, że dosłownie wszystko, ale sądzę, że przynajmniej wszystkie Szablony Główne, bo Spisy można sobie darować, bo faktycznie to tylko Spisy. Ale reszta czemu nie? W końcu ja je napisałam, więc mam do nich prawa WYŻSZE niż regulamin tego serwera, bo istnieją prawa krajowe. Kolejna zaleta znajomości prawa. * A poza tym, Nef, dostępne nie oznacza że jest własnością wszystkich. Poza tym sam to przeczytaj: "Jeśli nie chce, żeby Twój tekst był dowolnie zmieniany przez każdego i rozpowszechniany bez ograniczeń, nie zamieszczaj go tutaj. Zapisując swoją edycję oświadczasz, że ten tekst jest Twoim dziełem...". Tak więc nie "każdy może odtworzyć", ponieważ nadal jest się autorem, a autor ma swoje prawa, wynikające z Ustawie o Prawie Autorskim. Tak więc nie można do końca się zgodzić. Nie jest "własnością każdego", tylko może być edytowane i rozpowszechniane, dopóki autor nie zgłosi sprzeciwu. Z tego więc wynika, że autor, który życzy sobie usunięcia danej strony, oświadcza tym samym, że ta strona jest usuwana dlatego, że on nie życzy już sobie, aby była. Proste. Wiki nie znika, znika tylko strona. * A, i czy "taka jestem, jaka jestem" ma oznaczać "wredna, chamska i w ogóle"? Wygląda na to, że tak. Bardzo sprytnie robisz, mnie zajmujesz dyskusją z użyciem nieuczciwych chwytów, a innych przekonujesz do swoich poglądów. I to jest zachowanie Przemka Piotrowskiego, członek Grupy Technicznej? Szkoda, bo po wyglądzie (jeśli to twoje zdjęcie) możnaby się spodziewać, że ma się do czynienia z człowiekiem, potrafiącym wyciągać wnioski. :: Kośka, ta sama dyskusja była z Razarem i spółką i wszystko to już czytałaś. Nie, nie możesz "zabrać" niczego z wiki. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony AlaMaKota. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony Szablon:AlaMaKota. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony Użytkownik:AlaMaKota. Strona użytkownika jest taką samą stroną, jak inne strony wiki, jeśli chodzi o licencje. Nie ma "Twojej treści" i "treści wiki". Jest wiki. :: Ustawa o Prawie Autorskim mówi, że nie możesz się zrzec podpisu. Wszystkiego innego możesz. W tym także prawa do kopiowania, zmieniania, kasowania i odtwarzania. I dokładnie to jest zapisane w licencji GFDL. Że zrzekasz się wszystkich praw, poza "prawem do podpisu". O ile tylko nikt nie usunie info, że tekst X napisała Kośka, to z tekstem X można zrobić wszystko. Skasować. Odtworzyć. Rozbudować. Zmienić. Użyć na innej wiki. W tym leży siła wiki. Nikt sam nie napisał pl.bionicle. Nikt sam nie napisał wow.wikia.com. Setki i tysiące (a na wow to miliony) edycji zrobiły z nich duże i fajne strony. :: Nie masz racji, pisząc, że to działa tylko "dopóki autor nie zgłosi sprzeciwu". GFDL nie jest ograniczone czasowo, nie ma tam zapisu o tym, że można się rozmyślić, cofnąć czy coś. Raz udzielone prawo zostaje w mocy na wieki wieków. A jak próbujesz usuwać historię Regulaminu na pl.custombionicle, to ona nie znika. Jest schowana, ale nie skasowana. Na wiki historia wszystkiego zostaje na wieki wieków właśnie, aby licencji stało się zadość i wszyscy autorzy mieli swoje podpisy uczciwie zachowane. -- Nef (talk) 15:57, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Wiem o tym, że historia jest tylko schowana, ale w ten sposób zmniejszam swój "Wkład", żeby nie wyglądało na to, że specjalnie tyle edytuję. Poza tym nie masz racji. O ile zauważyłam nie ma tu "z prawem do usuwania włącznie". Jest tylko o tym, że można edytować i rozpowszechniać. A o tym, że autor absolutnie nie ma prawa usunąć tego tekstu z jakiejś strony nie ma. * A co do tego "AlaMaKota", czy jakoś tam, to nie, nie mogę dosłownie zabrać, ale gościu, trochę wyobraźni, to była przenośnia. I tak przecież mam wszystko na dysku, a tu zabrać oznacza "usunąć". Jak ktoś chce to i tak mógł np. zapisać sobie (bo, np. chciał sobie wydrukować i przeczytać z kartki, a nie siedzieć przed monitorem). Tak więc niestety, Nef, ale tak, można. :: Ok, tu masz rację. Możesz usunać w przenośni. Możesz także usunać w wyobraźni. Miłej zabawy i dzięki, że blokady zdjęłaś naprawdę. -- Nef (talk) 16:16, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nie, przekręcasz moje słowa. Można "zabrać" w przenośni, "usunąć w rzeczywistości lub "włożyć do niszczarki" w wyobraźni. Jednakże do widzenia. Bloguś Krzyk-Zrób coś ze swoim blogiem,opóźniasz się! To ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś go czyta! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Krzyku, jeśli chcesz mi zrobić przyjemność, to wpisz się w komentarzach, bo blog Leskovikka był taki popularny, a mój? Takie byle co... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Krzyk-Osoby zalogowane mogą komentować ten blog! Zobacz sobie co ma mój brat. Powinno być 6 zdjęć, ale wolno tam się uploadowuje, ni to podróba, ni to orginał. Jakbyś chciał poszukać inne moje to nazywam się tam Makuta7--Misiek 10:56, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) Nie włazi. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Wiem. Teraz nie ale później wejdzie, sorki--Misiek 16:15, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) * 1. Czemu się z tym zwróciłeś akurat do mnie? (jeśli napisałeś o tym tylko mi, to czuję się doceniony!) * 2 Widziałem takie samo, albo podobne u kolegi. To jest chyba z Mc Donalda? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Mój brat dostał to od takiej pani, a zwracam się, bo chciałem wiedzieć co pomyśli o tym "prawdziwy pan strachu"--Misiek 12:09, 26 paź 2008 (UTC) No cóż, jestem taki samym Użytkownikiem, jak np. Leskovikk albo Milkow. "Prawdziwy pan strachu" jest z Biosectora. Tm prawie każdy User ma coś podobnego: nazwę i określenie. Dałbym Ci link z dowodem, ale coś mi ostastnio BS01 szwankuje. Co do tej zabawki, to w Polsce dawali je do Happy Meali. I koniec. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Tu taki sam Jaller Inik, szybko, aukcja kończy się nie długo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Misiek 13:18, 26 paź 2008 (UTC) Nie muszę kupować tego żala, bo mam takiego u babci. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Krzyk-To co umieściłeś tam t-to WYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMIATA O co chodzi??? O tą Hahli z Mc'donalda? P.S. Mój długi weekend się kończy i muszę jutro do szkoły, ale ważne, że to tak szybko nie zleciało --Misiek 19:13, 2 lis 2008 (UTC) Noxis-Mówiłem do Bionicela o jego blogu. hej!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a ty mnie nie dopisałeś do swojej strony przyjaciół a ja mam cię choć nic nie pisałem Vavakx Bo macie się sami wpisywać. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 13:19, 16 lis 2008 (UTC) Ale znaj łaskę Prawdziwego Pana Strachu. Wpisałem cię, Vavakx. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) ty wiesz że to jest naprawde to "niepoczuwaj się uderz puchara"? Vavakx 20:40, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) Milkow-Siema bionicel wpisuję się do twoich przyjaciół.Moglbys mnie umiescic w swoich opowiesciach jako matoranina magnetyzmu lub toa Magnetyzmu? W której? tu masz dwie do wyboru, bo o Lesovikku jest już skończona. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Poznaj łaskę Noxisa (Spherus Magna to inny wszechświat)-Krzyk 11:10, 14 gru 2008 (UTC) umiescic cię i wspominany czy niewspominany imieniem cz takie tam Vavakx 19:15, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) O co chodzi? no w moich opowieściach Vavakx 09:15, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Czy na liście kumpli nie miałeś Toa Akumo? --Misiek 15:30, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:04, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Nawzajem. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 16:33, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Szczęśliwego nowego roku!-Tyzoon Co z twoim blogiem?-Krzyk 11:51, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak można zarejestrować się na Biosectorze, bo widziałem tylko stronę do logowania. --Infinity Niestety... Chwilowo będę nieaktywny tutaj, bo tata zablokował mi dostep do Eb (jestem na innym kompie) a na Custom Bionicles nie mogę sie zalogować. Może na blogu będę miał z wami kontakt. Wasz kochany Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 19:37, 13 sty 2009 (UTC) Gra na MLN Kaziu Ej słuchaj, słyszałem, że potrzebujesz żeby ktoś miał Jungle Adventure Modul. Ja mam już kupione tylko brakuje mi surowca (20 Thornaxów). Wystarczy, że prześlesz mi ich kilka. Mój nick to Michal844941. Ja mam, ale pod warunkiem, że potem zrobisz Desert ASM, dobra? http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Biomistika.aspx - Cośtam robię 16:32, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Niech któryś z was prześle mi ich troche.Ja też(a właściwie Raanu po coś) musze mieć.-Tyzoon 18:26, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Hej Bionicel,przesłałem ci zaproszenie na lego com.Przyjmij je.A tak przy okazji,jak ty masz Berix,Gresha,Metusa,Tarduka,Tarixa,Voroxa i Zeska w znajomych??Ja mam tylko Raanu i Maluma.-Tyzoon 18:50, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Ja też wysłałem zaproszenie jako Biomistika(założyłem je za czasów Phantoka xD). - Cośtam robię 20:26, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Kaziu Zaprzyjażniajcie się ze mną. Mój nick to Michal844941. Jeśli już chcecie to na mojej dyskusji napisać swój nick. Ej, ma ktoś zbywający Ancient Spear? Jeścli tak, to sprzedacie mi go za Iconox Favor? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 17:43, 23 sty 2009 (UTC) Muraga7 09:00, 24 sty 2009 (UTC)-Mam pytanie ta gra na jakiej jest stronie bo jestem jeszcze zielony. Lego.com->Play->MLN. To nie jest taka zwykła gra. W My Lego Network można wypełniać zadania, dodawać i wyrzucać przyjaciół, dekorować stronę. Rozmawiamy teraz o Kampanii Bionicle. - Cośtam robię 12:11, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Ja mam dużo Thornaxów i wszystkie fragmenty Ancient Spear.-Noxis 13:01, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) To złożysz Spear i mi sprzedasz? Pliss! Eeee... Nie mam u przyjaciół Berixa a on jeden mi sprzeda blueprint i złożę .-Noxis 16:53, 25 sty 2009(UTC) Sorry, złożyłem i dałem Tarixowi.-Noxis 10:48, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) Dobra, wszyscy, którzy mają odznakę Agori z pięcioma "ząbkami"! Wchodźcie na moją stronę i klikajcie w Pułapkę na Łowców Kości! P.S.Krzyk, jaki masz nick na Lego.com? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) 14:01, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) eldred5049 -Noxis 15:58, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) No klikajcie chłopaki, klikajcie! Mam już 2 Bonehunter Blade! - Cośtam robię 16:14, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) --Kadinnui 18:02, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Mógłbyś mi pomóc z podpisem, bo ja tak niezbyt.